Freedom In Pitch Darkness
by mandaree1
Summary: Jasper shows Amethyst it's okay to be a quartz at the center of her being, and she can still do so while still being herself. (If your gem can't glow, let other's help you find your way.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe!**

 **Title: Freedom In Pitch Darkness**

 **Summary: Jasper shows Amethyst it's okay to be a quartz at the center of her being, and she can still do so while still being herself.**

 **(If you gem can't glow, let other's help you find your way.)**

 **Warnings: Sex. No particular kinks or anything; just some sex towards the end.**

 **...**

Jasper has come to learn, from days spent training the human, watching Steven play, and walking on eggshells, that there must be a certain level of tact with the defect, that, unlike her colleagues on Homeworld, an attempt to rough house or boast doesn't count as an act of companionship. That makes sense, in such that she was starved of almost all quartz contact throughout the decades prior to her arrival; a lone soldier amongst dancers and fusions and tacticians. The defect is, in a sense, trained to be anything _but_ herself.

Gems don't understand the point of imagination, and Jasper didn't have one. She did, however, have cold, hard facts. Amethyst was raised on ghost stories and lectures, rather than in the thrill of fighting or the drawn-out legacy of war, as one of her caliber should be. Trained subconsciously to hate every feature she possessed that drifted towards anger and violence, the call of her caste, taught that she was wrong to be reckless and unafraid of death, as though the few parts of her that weren't tainted were the true defects.

Rose Quartz saw her chance to make a peaceful attack soldier, and did her best to take it. Jasper isn't above admitting her success; she's worked with non-defective Amethyst's, and she's a Pearl- complacent and graceful- compared to them.

The training must have only intensified with the birth of Steven. Forced to soften her hands and gentle her touch, curb her tongue and fade into the background. Of course, there was only so much taming one could give for something as rowdy as a quartz, but The Crystal Gems have done a fairly decent job. Still, it's less of an accomplishment and more of an atrocity.

It's not all them, obviously. Part of it can be attributed to her defective nature. Homeworld had never allowed defects to exist, _especially_ with a gem of their ranking, and she could understand why. Amethyst was weaker than normal; her spin dash an unstable wreck. She was quick to pick up on enemy tactics, but slow to process them. Her intentions were all emotion-based, with little slyness peeking out the cracks. Given the choice between her and a fully functional soldier, Jasper knew her answer: knew Amethyst would bow her head in shame, but accept her fate with decent humor. And a fight. No quartz ever went down without a fight.

Therefore, she has her uses. She could comprehend why Rose let her live.

"That's a battle hazard." Jasper's fingers card through Amethyst's front bangs, the shield to her emotions from the world, tugging in a way that's fairly gentle. Like her defectiveness could cause her to shatter if not treated carefully.

Perhaps it could.

"Havin' a gem in the middle of your _face_ is a battle hazard." Amethyst stretches out and away from her, across her seat of the couch, unknowingly trying to make herself look bigger. But there's nothing there to make bigger, Jasper noticed, with some amusement.

"So is having one in the center of your chest," Jasper replies patiently, "but there's nothing that can be done for that."

"You tug on my gem, I'll break yours."

"Of course not. That's un-gem-like. Besides, I'd kill you if I tried."

"Yeah, right." Amethyst covered her chest with a hand best described as miniature. Jasper almost missed the sight of it; easy to press her thumb against, rubbing at the facets until the small soldier cooed and slumped into her lap.

Easy. It'll take some time before _that_ comes up. Amethyst, it seems, is immune to the general sensation of arousal quartzes could work themselves into; a thing evolved to keep up morale in harsh times. Jasper's been watching, and only once has she seen her disappear in search of company in hot waters.

Still, a gem is a gem. Everyone likes getting their gem stroked. (Except those who have recently had it cracked, but they come back around after a few thousand years. Usually, they don't live long enough after cracking for it to matter.)

"It wouldn't hurt to shapeshift some protection over it. There's no shame in making your gem less of a target."

Amethyst, eyes wide, is visibly affronted, and Jasper is pleased to note even the slightest of quartz instincts within her tiny form. "Would _you_ hide your dumb nose-rock?"

"That's different. It's on my face; it'd look stupid."

Smug, she finally lets go of her gem, instead wrapping her pudgy fingers around the top half of her uniform, tugging and twisting. "Scared to die looking dumb?"

"All the protection in the world couldn't keep me safe." She rectifies her earlier show of vanity. "The position is too awkward to place anything of use."

"Ya big baby." She snorts, grinning.

Jasper mutely raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Earth saying. I'm calling you a coward."

She bares her teeth a little. "Somehow, that doesn't mean much, coming from a gem who doesn't even spar."

"Heey, I totally spar." Amethyst sits up, visibly pouting. It's a ridiculously soft face. She wants to pinch it between two big fingers and tug. "We all do."

"With _holograms_. I'm talking one-on-one, fighting until you can't _move_ anymore. An actual risk of death. No stopping because you scratched your precious form. No holding back. _That's_ sparring."

Amethyst flushes. It seems, even oblivious as she is to the life of an average quartz, she is, perhaps instinctively, completely certain as to what Jasper means. Perhaps she's not as clueless as she first thought. Maybe a part of her is as hot-blooded as any other soldier.

"Not right now." She huffs, crossing her arms. A test of patience.

"But someday?" Jasper demands, hoping she doesn't sound too eager. After all, she's still a defect. "I'm curious to see how you hold up with a _real_ quartz."

There's a twitch to her shoulders, but it's not of an angry variety. Amethyst's eyes waver and lighten all at once, unsure but not unwelcoming.

"We'll see."

* * *

The defect had, in a fitting turn of events, been her biggest opposition when she'd first arrived. Going as far out of her own way as possible to make things difficult. Snarling and snapping, Jasper soon found her meetings with the brat in blue (who hated her guts, in a very mutual way) much less demanding of her temper. But she'd expected that. Loyalty is a must, for their kind, and Jasper had done the unthinkable; betrayed her cause.

Jasper earned her place eventually, via Steven, as a sort of outsider. Not on the team, or employed, but without an immediate threat of being crushed. Amethyst had done more than give up upon learning her efforts were in vain: she retreated into herself, letting Jasper take her place as though it had been her's all along. No fight. No tussle. Just surrender.

It'd sickened her. Boiled her gem in ways no scrap ever had. Jasper didn't _care_ that she was defective, then; only that she was a quartz, and they _never_ gave up. This was a willing disgrace to all they were made to be, and she didn't like it.

"You oughta be happy! I got outta your hair, didn't I?" Amethyst had roared, after one full-body shake too many. "You're supposed to be better than me, aren't you? A _real_ soldier? Isn't it _better_ this way?"

You never forget some things. The War would never leave Jasper's memory; nor would the lost and heartbroken feelings pouring out of Amethyst's mouth, down her belly, across the floor, and straight into Jasper's coding.

"Quartzes aren't made to be alone." She tells her now. Amethyst's small body is perched in her lap, the glow of Steven's TV illuminating the floor upon which they sat and the bed Steven was sleeping on. She could easily reach around and touch her fill, if Amethyst was okay with that, but the snoring next to them told her the answer would be no. She's just thankful his weird show is over. "We're an army-type, and you can't be a good army if you don't know the gems you work with. Always together."

She snorts. "That's so stupid. Who doesn't like being alone sometimes?" Her tiny fingers fiddle with the edges of Jasper's mane.

"Secrets don't happen. You planning on doing something? Everybody knows, but they act like they're surprised when you go through with it anyway."

"I _need_ my secrets, dude. I couldn't live like that."

"You're defective." Jasper murmurs lowly, wrapping thick arms around her. "Wouldn't last a day on Homeworld."

"Don't _wanna_ last a day." She wriggles, and not in a pleasant way. "You're heavy."

"I'm not putting any weight on you."

"Garnet's lighter than you, I swear."

"I should hope so." Jasper rolls them over so she's flat on her stomach, Amethyst coddled in her grip. She flails, but doesn't necessarily try and stop her, which Jasper takes as a good thing. "She's practically as skinny as that Pearl."

"Yeah, but Garnet has _hips_."

"The only time I'd care about something like her _hips_ , is if she used them to snap my neck."

Amethyst laughs. Quiet, husky. "You're horrible."

"What? I've seen humans do it."

"Fighting's all you ever think about." She chides, kicking her legs into her stomach playfully. Amethyst nuzzles her throat, ignoring the tightening of her arms at the delicate touch. "Everybody's not always out to get you. That's just your ego talking. Relax. Don't hang out around any bodies of water when Lapis is nearby, and you'll be fine. Heck, just don't hang out with Lapis, period. You two suck for each other."

* * *

While she may have earned a place on the team, The Crystal Gems, especially Garnet, trust her about as well as they can, all things considered, which isn't much. She's not allowed on lone missions, and she must be supervised when visiting Lazuli and Peridot (as though she ever really wants to.)

Garnet, stiff and unmoving, even for her, had accompanied her once. Then it was the Pearl, nose high in the air with her distrust. They'd even brought in a human, for one such excursion; she's a decent warrior, albeit weak with hand to hand combat techniques. Jasper will have to fix that.

Pearl had been none too happy with Amethyst taking her along this time, but she'd stubbornly cited it as "a tradition in the making."

"They just know you can't beat me." She sneered, in- mostly- good humor, while looking her fill. The forests in spring are tall, thick, and brown, puffballs of green situated without rhyme or reason on top. Some of the "leaves" even had the audacity to fall before the season of death came.

If there's one thing Jasper's realized, it's that this world is disgustingly content to focus on the individual over the group. Nothing was ever born or killed in sync, together, defending their own. "Leaves" fell in their own time; species of creatures that go extinct usually do so alone. It makes things remarkably hectic. She found herself almost enjoying the chaos.

"Please." She flippantly waved it off. Jasper noticed she gave the scenery little thought, other than to grab the odd leaf to chew on. "P's just a worrywart."

"Yeah? You think you could win against me, runt?"

"I could probably get in a lucky shot, at least." Amethyst jerks her thumb towards her face. Namely; the gem sitting there, centered and pointed. "I'm a heckuva climber."

"Thank stars. You'd never get anything done otherwise. A quick high-step and the average quartz could have _this_ -" Jasper nonchalantly bent a bit to tap the surface of a well-faceted gem with a nail. She wondered if her gem would've been in a different place, had she been non-defective- "under the heel of their boot."

"Jasper!" Amethyst jerks away from her touch, face a bright purple. She pulls her low-cut form top over her gem, almost stumbling with shock, as they'd been trampling grass underfoot in search of a damaged gem. "You don't just go around, touching a girl's gem!"

"Why not?" The orange gem returns, like she doesn't already know. Had this been Pearl, or Garnet, or maybe even Steven (if it's particularly sensitive, it could create a kneejerk reaction) she'd have been poofed before she even finished rapping, and perhaps left to rot with the other bubbled rocks.

"It's our freaking _life force_. Duh." She sprinted and twisted around, meeting her eyes as they walked. Jasper forward, Amethyst back. Amethyst lifted her hands to gesture to the stone. "And there's this little thing called _consent_."

"I respect consent."

"Yeah, right." Amethyst jabbed her belly with her pointer finger. "You're, like, the _epitome_ of not respecting consent."

"Hey, if you didn't like it, you'd punch me, and then I'd know."

"Jasper, that's not consent. That's testing fate." She crosses her arms, faux-angry. "You wouldn't be cool if someone prodded _your_ gem, would you?"

"As long as they didn't try and crush it?" She boldly met her eyes. "I'm fine with it."

Her own eyes skittered away, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth to gnaw at it. "Oh."

"Why?" Jasper's eyebrows narrow. "It's not a bad thing."

"'Course not. It's just… weird. To talk about it like this."

"Embarrassed?"

"I don't get embarrassed _that_ easily." She laughed. A single, barking thing. "Just so used to everybody telling me not to talk about that sort of thing. They don't want it rubbin' off on Steven."

"Is that why you never go looking for a partner?"

"No." She sends her a venomous look. "That's called common decency."

"Sounds meek, to me." Jasper grunts, taking deep pride in the way Amethyst is scanning her form for weak spots. She had Jasper's luck, but also her good-natured amusement; violence may rule her just as well as it did a normal quartz, in the end.

Amethyst huffs. "Alright, now you've done it."

Jasper raises an eyebrow. Challenging. "Have I?"

A hand snagged her elbow. Amethyst swung herself into Jasper's arms, digging her feet into her muscular stomach for support. Orange-banded arms propped up her rear almost on instinct, as though cradling a chubby defect had been her purpose all along.

With a superior grin, Amethyst hit her gem with an audible _plat._ A small jolt of pleasure ran through her spine. "Gotcha! Who's meek now, sucka?"

Jasper examined her. "Do you, now?" She responded coolly.

"I smacked ya', didn't I? We're even." Still, a faltering hesitance transformed her playful smile into a frown.

"You did." She agreed. "But you also left yourself open."

With that, she pressed the palm of her hand against the defect's chest, watching her reaction.

"Oh." Amethyst says. "Right." She opened and closed her mouth a few times, then ultimately fell silent. Her hand had yet to leave Jasper's stone.

Taking that- and the fact she had yet to struggle to get out of her arms- as consent, she pivoted her palm, put down pressure, and _grinded_.

Her mouth fell open, but no discernible sound erupted from it. Amethyst's hand began to gently pinch the top ridge of her life-keeper, tracing the edges. An orange glow lit up her bright purple face.

Jasper stepped forward a few paces, so Amethyst's back was pressed against the trunk of a tree, propping her up so she had both hands free for the task.

There's no light to her gem, but she's making breathy little noises, and there's a sort of struggle for equality in the way she touches her, so Jasper assumes she's merely incapable. She swallowed a stab of disappointment; she craved to see her light, to swallow it up with her mouth and make her so caught up with need she lets go of her death grip on Jasper's shoulders, trusting her to keep her safe. To give over her _everything._

Jasper runs her tongue over her teeth and contemplates testing the waters on biting when Amethyst pounds on her arms, panting.

"Not here." She chokes out. Her hands fell from Jasper's face.

She did the least weak version of pouting she knew. "What's wrong?"

"I'm _not_ getting naked in the middle of the woods. It's no fun, that way." She states sensibly, with an air as though she'd done this- rubbed gems in the open- before, which Jasper can bet she hasn't. "'Sides, we still gotta monster to catch. Garnet'll kill me if we lose it 'cause of _this_."

" _This_ is fun, and I know you've gone to her before." Nevertheless, Jasper set her down with a mild thud.

"Yeah, sure." She blushes again, then seems to wipe it off with her fist. "Garnet doesn't mind. She will if we fail our mission, though."

"But she's not personally into it." She deduces, judging by her slightly defensive posture.

"'Course not. She's plenty happy the way she is, but I think she enjoys messing with me? Like, helping gives her joy, or whatever sappy thing I'm supposed to think. I dunno, dude. Garnet's kinda hard to read, sometimes."

"I don't want to 'help.'" Jasper says bluntly. "I want to give, and take."

A shiver runs up her spine. Amethyst rubs her elbows and looks at something only she can see. "Yup. Kinda figured that."

The fact she'd never received anything other than the odd pat on the gem from her teammates plucked at her sympathy, causing Jasper to make a slightly more polite attempt. "May I?"

"Not here. Later. Maybe…" She hesitated, coming to a decision. "We can spar? Tonight?"

Jasper feels her hopes rising unnecessarily. "It's about time we got around to sparring."

* * *

A normal gem may not see the use in the clutter behind the door to Amethyst's room, but Jasper understands, perhaps even instinctively, that it was meant to be a diversion tactic: a way to make enemies stumble over themselves and get lost, unable to find their quarry. It was also a way to hide places with which to take shelter, holes and tunnels in the ground and objects to hide in and plan attacks, as well as – in Amethyst's case- sleep without fear of being snuck up on.

Jasper knew she didn't actually see it that way. She didn't even realize. She merely felt an attraction to the objects littered throughout her home: a level of comfort in hiding in dark places she probably attributed to hole-sickness.

Defective as she was, she still thought like a real quartz. It was merely hidden under layers of personality and conditioning.

Which meant, with a soldier's way of thinking, that there was a trap waiting to be sprung.

Almost on command, Jasper heard the tell-tale sounds of a spin dash racing down one of the mounds, smashing the track underneath it with a powerful pressure. She almost laughed. They both knew she couldn't knock her over with _that_ pathetic thing.

Giving her the benefit of the doubt anyhow, the orange gem tucked into a dash of her own and met her halfway, a sadistic form of pleasure blooming in her chest as _she_ kept right on moving, ramming them both into a pile of trash.

Amethyst wasn't in her arms when she let go, however, and she had a half-second, rather irrational fear that she'd- somehow- managed to run her down, before small arms tried to wrap themselves across her waist from behind and pull.

Jasper grabbed an arm and threw her across the way, but Amethyst wasn't willing to let go that easily. She landed in another hill and sunk, grabbing at an older dresser to stay above waters. She let go of her as she fell, prompting Amethyst to dive lower.

She pulled herself onto it with as much pride as she could muster when she felt a whip lick her shoulder. She grabbed the second flick with ease, roughly yanking it out of Amethyst's arms and coiling it with one meaty fist. "S'that how we're gonna play this?"

Without waiting for an answer, Jasper reached down, pulling them face to face by the front of her form. A knuckle brushed against her gemstone. Her legs twitched, eyes narrowed, watching for her next move.

Jasper summoned her helmet and rammed, using the momentum to fling themselves both. There was a brief struggle mid-air, which was ultimately cutoff when they slammed into a wall, rolled, and landed in a dip in the floor. Jasper neatly pinned the smaller gem, chest squishing her soft belly.

"You shoulda known you couldn't beat me, runt."

"Oh, please." Amethyst dug her foot into Jasper's skin. "I was going easy on you."

"You're lucky the fusion is decent enough to do the job. You had no chance."

She blew a raspberry of disbelief. "Garnet's only the second strongest on the team, dude. Pearl could kick _all_ our butts if she felt up to it."

"Which makes you the weakest of them."

Amethyst deflated instantly, baring her teeth in a grimace. "What do you care? You only see me as a defective runt, anyhow. I'm surprised you haven't crushed me in my sleep."

"You may not be the best _soldier_ , but that doesn't mean I don't like you." Jasper's breath floats between them, rustling Amethyst's bangs. "It must not be easy, being the only gem here who didn't _choose_ to be defective. You have my respect for that."

"So you'd stop if I told you to? You'd let go?" She demanded.

The bulky woman blinked down at her. "Of course. Contrary to popular belief, I _can_ take a no on certain things. Sex isn't fun if the other gem is crying and screaming. Unless that's your thing." She shrugged her massive shoulders. "Takes a lot of your energy to hold them down, too. Energy that can be used to fight."

She laughed rather humorlessly. "It always comes down to fighting with you, Jasper."

"That's what I'm programmed for." She replied, with a touch of self-assurance.

Amethyst hit her chest twice, creating a _pat-pat_ noise. "Alright, big fella. Lemme up."

Jasper wants to do the exact opposite, but lets her crawl out from under her, shifting to her knees. "What're you doing?"

"Getting a blanket and some pillows." She calmly started to search through the mountain of junk shielding them from the rest of the room, the flat bejeweled expanse of a wall on the other side helping complete the illusion of exclusion. "Stuff was jabbin' me in the back."

Her instincts having blinded her to where they were before, Jasper took a better look around. The rugged expanse of a crater surrounded her, chipped and dark like the stones in a kindergarten. "What did this?"

"G and I got in a fight. _Long_ time ago now. I don't remember what about. I can be pretty testy- worse, back then- and we ended up tusslin'. Here." She dropped an old ragged quilt in Jasper's lap, a pile of pillows by her feet to cover the holes with. "Help me spread it out. Or maybe it was Ruby? I dunno. Got the living daylights kicked outta me, as you can see."

Jasper pulled the corners taunt and let go, mildly surprised when it transformed the old hole into something relatively like a warm nest. The quilt was made of colorful patches, and gave off a comfortable, homey appeal. "What's that human saying? History repeats itself?"

"Told ya; I went easy on you."

"Right."

Jasper lounged back, making herself comfortable, slowly taking the quartz in. She propped one hand on her knee and the other on the blanket, feeling the barely contained ridges beneath. "You coming?"

"Only if you faze 'em off first." Amethyst crossed her arms with a critical eye. "I wanna see what a normal soldier looks like."

She complied, spreading herself out slightly for better viewing. Most gems felt like doing this was along the lines of a human ripping off its skin, but she was designed to keep her wits about her no matter _what_ condition she was in.

"Oh, man." She complains, waving a hand to the striped dick squirming between her legs. "Does _everybody_ have that?"

"More or less. We can shapeshift a pouch that holds them closed, but I prefer it this way." Jasper stared at her curiously. "Don't you have one?"

Lip in her teeth, Amethyst shook her head.

"Oh. Want me to get rid of it?" She's not against losing the right to fuck that way temporarily. Not at all.

"No, no. I _like_ 'em. Really. I always just kinda figured quartzes didn't have them."

Jasper shrugged and sat back a little further. "Your turn."

Amethyst hesitated, then nodded. "That's fair."

The first thing Jasper noticed was how _soft_ she was. Sure, she had a paunch of her own, but Amethyst almost seemed to be lacking muscle mass. Every part of her protruded in an eye-catching way, and suddenly she found herself cursing Homeworld for destroying them all. Every defective quartz, and any gem like them. They could- _at least_ \- be of the same use Pearls' are.

A long patch of hair between her legs mirrored her own, only without any squirming appendages. She did, however, seem to possess outer lips, which she hoped would lead to an entrance of some sort. Wrinkled bumps traced across the surface of her stomach and the flab of her upper arms, pushing out slightly when she awkwardly held her arms behind her back. Jasper wondered if the rolls served as good pillows.

"What're those?" She reached out to gently trace the bottom lip of her belly. Amethyst's skin prickled.

"Humans call 'em stretch marks. I came out with them. I think it's 'cause I'm so different from how I was supposed to look? Like, it's stretching my form, 24/7?"

"You can't get rid of them?"

"I probably _could_ , just like how I could change my hair color or the look 'a my clothes. It just feels _right_ , you know?"

Jasper mutely nodded her head and gathered Amethyst in her arms. She felt as soft as a human, yet infinitely stronger. "They look good."

She was flattered by her words. "They look like bumps."

"I like bumps." She settled back into the crater, nestling the gem beneath her. Amethyst reached around for a pillow to prop her back up. It was red, with little tassels encrusting the edges.

Jasper parted her thick legs, thankful to find she was the same as she was under the tuft, which she spent a minute running her fingers through. There was a single bump towards the top. At first, Jasper assumed it was yet another trail of stretch marks, but there was _only_ one. A quick estimate told her it was in the same area the base of her own cock writhed, give or take, and was bombarded with a half-dozen questions.

"Design feature?"

Amethyst, her eyes screwed shut, waiting, slowly lifted her head and opened them. "Huh?"

"This." Jasper wrenched a small hand free from its death grip on the covers and used a stubby pointer finger to trace the nub.

"Oh, that." Amethyst said. "I thought everybody had that."

"We do. But I'm fairly sure a normal one is _bigger_ than this." She parted the hair to better examine the small spot. It looked melded into the skin. "Doesn't look shapeshifted: your pouch is sealed. You never even formed a dick, did you?"

"Well, duh. What did you think; it fell off?"

"Yes, actually. Defects are rumored to lose body parts."

Her face flushed with indignation. "I dunno about the others, but I ain't never had my body fall apart on a _whim_ before."

"Understood. It's fascinating, though. Has Peridot asked to look you over?"

"No." She replied simply. "Is this a medical examination, or foreplay?"

"Sorry, sorry." Not really, and they both know it. Jasper parted her lips and took a different nub into her mouth, thumb pressing against the entrance.

"Whoa!" The gem yelps, surprised, before falling onto her back. Her legs spread themselves wider.

Jasper withdrew the thumb to pop her pointer and index into her mouth, wetting them, before properly soaking them with the beginnings of slick around Amethyst's core.

Her hand almost covered, Jasper reached up to smear the excess across the smooth purple gemstone, felt the body jerk under her.

"Hey." Amethyst made grabbing gestures. "Get up here, you jerk."

Heaving herself up with her front hands, Jasper wrapped a bulky arm wrap around her shoulders, propping up her head, while the other parted her lips once again and carefully slide inside. The wet warmth made her twitch.

There was no hesitation in the way Amethyst grabbed her gem, making Jasper groan. A warm light filled the small space, revealing even the parts of themselves they'd rather forget. Small but strong teeth bit down on her life force, and it was all she could do not to slam her down and take her then.

Amethyst's eyes, blown wide and dark in the brightness, glinted mischievously. "I know what you're thinkin'."

"And I," slamming her fingers as deep as they could go, "know what _you're_ thinking." She finished, smug.

"Hey!" She whined, letting go of her gem to tangle herself in the blankets. "No fair." A shrill breath of air escaped through her nose.

"Come'on." Jasper pleaded, or the closest one of her disposition _got_ to pleading, and clamped her teeth around the purple gem, laving her tongue over the smooth surface and tasting her half-dried juices. She promised herself she'd eat her fill another time. "Let me see it."

The fighting itself had been a form of turn-on, and the defect teetered off the edge with ease thanks to the added ramping. Like how a flashlight with dead batteries, when hit right, will flicker, her gem has a brief spasm of color before falling back into its original state. Jasper's own light fluttered like a heartbeat, but she wasn't quite there yet. "Can I enter?"

Amethyst smacked her shoulder, placated. "Uh, duh, Jasper. Didn't bring you here just to be a jerk."

"We don't have to fuck. I'm good with a jerk-off."

"I know. I wanna. Do it." She bit the words on the way out, clacking her teeth.

Jasper laughs darkly. "Pushy."

"Yup." She laughs, the noise bubbly and a tad exhausted.

Jasper won't say she was gentle; the days she expected the gem to be made of porcelain due to her defect were long over. Sharp teeth buried themselves into a fleshy shoulder as she pulled them to a sideways position, holding her leg and sliding in without resistance. Like she'd shifted it to be just the right size for her.

"Jasper!" She wailed, face turning a darker shade of purple. Amethyst whimpered.

"All right?"

"Do it again." She bared her throat in demonstration, jerking the bitten shoulder as though hoping it would make her offer more enticing. "Feels _good._ "

She complied, mouthing none too gently at her windpipe as she bounced her in her lap. Something so simply carnal seemed to get her wetter faster than any touch to her gemstone, a fact which Jasper stored away for later use. If a simple brush of the hand against her neck was all she needed to disable an ally- or future enemy- then she would take it.

Jasper snapped her hips a few more times, already stuttering, before finally letting go. Amethyst growled and bit at the air.

She pressed her forehead into her sweaty back (another design feature, she'd bet), almost snapping her's to do so, and suddenly wished gems could bruise. She wondered what perfect indents of her teeth would look like on her chest, maybe next to her gem, and shivered.

Amethyst let out a shrill cry.

"Oh. Right, sorry." She goes to pull her up by the waist, uncertain as to why she hadn't done so herself, when Amethyst grabs her hands.

Well, tries to, anyway. They're so small they can barely cover a fourth of them, it feels like. "Just be careful."

"You want… to stay like this?"

"'Course." She slowly shifts her hips, and, with an overstimulated grunt, turns over, so she can nuzzle Jasper's stomach. "Told ya. I _like_ 'em."

The knowledge that she enjoyed being stuffed sent a pleased but curious jolt to her appendage, which, in turn, was received with a sleepy complaint from Amethyst.

"Lemme take a nap. _Then_ I'll move."

Jasper's limbs twitched with impatience, but she went along with the defect's terms. "I never saw you linger with Garnet or Pearl."

"They wouldn't have been very happy to see me linger." A pause. "Don't get me wrong. I love them, and they tolerate me. But I give them enough heck _without_ falling over in a corner of their rooms. You asked for it, though, so that's different."

The quartz accepted this with a rumble. The nest seemed almost too dark, now that their gems had fallen empty. It gifted her an unfamiliar longing for her hole, which she had only seen once, a long time ago, and couldn't picked out if told to.

Amethyst was different. Her hole was different. She could probably find it with ease.

"Hey, Jasper?"

A small hand patted her chest. "Huh?"

"Can we actually spar, sometime? Y'know, like, a _real_ fistfight."

Jasper found herself laughing. "You still think you can beat me."

It wasn't a question. Amethyst rested her chin on her chest and looked at her, a soldier-like pride in her gaze.

"Wanna bet?" She said.

 **Author's Note: Real talk; when Jasper finally reappears (for future readers, this was written just after the airing of "Same Old World"), I'mma probably be completely off in Jasper's characterization, but, hey. I tried.** **Once every six months or so, I end up writing a behemoth 'fic. This is it. This is my behemoth.**

 **Fun fact of the day: really inexperienced with writing sex scenes**

 **Another fun fact; This is also my first attempt at merging sex with plot. So, yeah. I'm proud of this thing; it's a pretty good 'fic, for my skills when writing it, even if the only plot there honestly is is "How can I get my hands on her gem without being a jerk?" =)**

 **One last thing: This is the first sex-related 'fic I've ever published on . Over 200 hundred stories- first sex one. I have soiled my record. SOILED IT. (What am I doing I haven't watched Spongebob in years)**

 **-Mandaree1**


End file.
